battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Questions Answered
* * * * * * (almost) |loser = * |previous = The Liar Ball You Don't Want |next = BFB 9 |youtube = v0aB4IWiDfs |cake = Firey Speaker Box's pieces}} 'Questions Answered '''is the 8th episode of ''Battle for BFDI, and the 39th episode overall of the ''Battle for Dream Island'' series. It was released on March 10, 2018. Plot Cold open Gelatin inspects Fries' fries, stating that some of them seem to be "swollen". Fries gets mad, asking Gelatin if "swollen" is his new slang word for "overweight", but Gelatin says that is not true. Just then, Match passes by and says that Bubble is looking "swollen" recently. Gelatin says that two of Fries' fries look "yellowed" and "bulbous", and in addition to that, seem to be "wiggling". Fries is now visibly mad, and tells Gelatin to "eat someone else's innards". Gelatin then slides past Lightning, Match and Fanny, and stops near Barf Bag, who greets Gelatin while doing the intro pose Four would do. Before Cake at Stake Donut and Cake look at Clock, who's being used as a Cake at Stake alarm clock. When Clock's alarm goes off, Donut announces that Cake at Stake is beginning, making Cake happy. Cake at Stake On the moon, and who are still stranded on it, watch Donut broadcasting himself through TV. Donut, calling himself a "bagel brain", announces that he will host the Cake at Stake, making Lollipop laugh since that was the nickname she gave him. Donut's arms faze through the TV screen and grabs her Lollipop's lips to forcefully makes her stop. Tennis Ball, amazed, asks Donut how he's grabbing Lollipop's lips despite him being on Earth, and Donut attributes this ability to his new camera, which can also transmit matter along with light. Basketball then tells him to get both teams back on Earth, but he can't, for the transmission only goes one way. Lollipop uses that to her advantage and bites Donut's hands, causing them to be stuck on the moon. Donut, addressing Lollipop as "LolliPOOP", says that he has no choice, but to warp the Earth into the camera. Bringing and back Donut clips some grass in between his legs and then starts to warp Earth threw his camera. This is successful, as after this is done, the Earth's surface is now right above the Moon. The objects then jump back onto Earth, and with back, Cake at Stake can continue. Cake at Stake, continued Donut begins Cake at Stake near the Lavatories. The Better Namers launch themselves at Donut's hole, making it harder for him to speak. 22,238 votes were cast, and the cake for the Cake at Stake is the Firey Speaker Box, chopped up into seven pieces. Firey is shocked at that, and Donut says that it's just "tit for tat", considering what the Firey Speaker Box done to him in "Get in the Van"'s Cake at Stake. Tennis Ball, Blocky, TV, Grassy and Basketball are all safe, getting Firey Speaker Box pieces. While Robot Flower broke the signal due to an "explosive" that would later kill Remote, she is safe anyways. It is down to Golf Ball and 8-Ball. Being opposites, position-wise, makes them look like a Yin-Yang, and that is supported by them arguing with each other. While Golf Ball is safe, 8-Ball is out. 8-Ball is launched between the Earth and the Moon, and Donut teases him for being eliminated in the eighth episode. 8-Ball denies that he has a favorite number, but before he can finish saying his sentence, Donut turns gravity back on, crushing 8-Ball and making Saw inhale his dust. The contest The contest is a quiz show, and getting one question right spares a team from elimination. As Donut is about to announce the first question, Bubble has a flashback to BFDI, where she remembers Pencil saying that Bubble is that dumb she can't count to three. However, before she can answer question one, Pen buzzes in the correct answer, making his team, safe. Bubble is then belittled by Match and Snowball. Match tells Bubble if she doesn't try harder, her "bembership" is in "trouble". After Donut announces question two, Bubble gets nervous, as both Match and Snowball give her the evil eye. When Bubble buzzes her answer, it is wrong, making Match demote Bubble from a "bember" to an even lower rank known as a "Bemb". Bubble screams in shock. Meanwhile, at , Stapy, instead of answering the question, engineers something that looks like a buzzer made with a popper instead. Cloudy, a member of , buzzes in his answer, and gets it correct, making Fries mad. Meanwhile, Barf Bag continues to struggle, despite Donut giving her hints. She blames it on her reflexes, but Lollipop says that her "barf molecules" cause her to be slow. That's when Barf Bag says "Shut it, LolliPOOP", angering Lollipop. Question three is "snow + gasoline". Barf Bag still doesn't know the answer. Saw attempts to buzz in "glue", the correct answer, but due to 8-Ball's fume, accidentally says "eight" instead. Saw is shocked, but Book comforts her, saying that everyone can make mistakes occasionally. Barf Bag is still struggling. Meanwhile, Cake knows the answer, but is scared to buzz his answer in fear due to Loser's elimination. That's when Pin gives a motivational speech, motivating Cake to buzz in his answer, but is still scared to do so. After being told by Pin he needs to do so, Cake buzzes his answer, and gets it correct. Donut tells Barf Bag he can't take her struggling anymore. He then asks her to recall what he sees when he looks at his teammates, which he said in a speech only his teammates heard. Saw says "eight", but is wrong, but Barf Bag then gets the answers correct, giving safety. In addition to that, Donut is overjoyed. Stapy notices a bias. Question five is 1 + 1, which even Saw herself can't say due to her only saying "eight". Donut says that his duty as host is to punish Saw for getting the question wrong, and plays an audio tape of Four's Screechy. However, it does not affect Saw, and Gaty says that there is no effect at all. When Donut points the recorder towards himself, he gets screeched anyway. Golf Ball buzzes in her answer, which is correct. Question six is to name the past tense of "eat", and Saw gets it correct. Final two The final two are and . The final question is to name Donut's favorite season, and Stapy guesses winter. He is incorrect, and while Puffball pushes the fake buzzer to , he sarcastically says that he got it wrong. Bubble knows the answer, but the fake buzzer gives Stapy time to buzz in the correct answer, summer. is allegedly put up for elimination, and as the voting card for that team shows up, Match, in anger, pushes the left side of the voting card away, and shows Donut the footage of Stapy cheating. Instead, is up for elimination. Stinger Fanny is nearby Bubble, saying that Bubble herself doesn't know those answers but Match doesn't too. She then proceeds to call Match a hypocrite. Bubble thanks her for the information, and Fanny says that she hates Match. Vote count Deaths *Firey Speaker Box is torn apart as the prize during Cake at Stake. *8-Ball is crushed by the Earth and Moon's gravitational pulls. Continuity references *Donut using Firey Speaker Box as cake references what Firey Speaker Box did to Donut back in Get in the Van, as he explains that it’s just “tit-for-tat”. *When Free Food was up for elimination, Eraser poses the same way as in Paper Towel. *At the beginning, Gelatin was trying to eat Fries's fries and then analyzed them just like in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 and Welcome Back. *Changes to characters from past episodes are still present. **Bomby is still half-exploded from Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. **Bottle still has her fortune cookie from Fortunate Ben. **Cloudy is still taped from Fortunate Ben. **Saw is still missing her handle from Getting Teardrop To Talk. **The members of (except Balloony) are still orange from Four Goes Too Far. **Woody is still dented from The Liar Ball You Don't Want. **Tree is still in Bottle from The Liar Ball You Don't Want. *The answer "Glue" for question 3 is a reference of BFDIA 5. *Donut saying that they don't have to sit so far is a reference to the previous episode. *A flash back of Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? is shown when Bubble remembers what Pencil said about her before being dumb. *In addition, Donut saying what he saw when he looked at his teammates, it shows a flashback of Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. References * When Grassy enters Donut's mouth, a Roblox death sound is heard. * Similarly, when the rest of the team enters Donut's mouth, a Minecraft hurt sound is heard. Trivia *This is the second BFB episode not written by Michael Huang. The first being Four Goes Too Far. *Barf Bag triggers the intro for this episode, making her the first female to do so. *This was the first time lost a member. *8-Ball was the third male contestant eliminated in a row, along with Loser and Roboty. *Via the factor of Four, Donut might be able to recover contestants. **If this is the case, he did not display this ability. *8-Ball's elimination is coincidental, considering that the number 8 is on him and that he was eliminated in BFB 8. This would be the second coincidental elimination in a row. * will be the last team to be UFE. *The least and most voted contestants are both voiced by Cary Huang. *This episode has the person with the most votes as having the smallest proportion of all total votes, at just 21.6%. *The thing inside Fries's head could possibly be X. **If this is so, it is unknown how X did it, nor do we know if Four can do the same. *When Grassy flies to Donut's mouth hole at Cake at Stake, the "Roblox Death Sound" effect was used. **When his teammates join him, the old "Minecraft Hurt Sound" is used. *This is Barf Bag and Lollipop's first fight since Today's Very Special Episode. *This is the second time voting icons have been revealed of contestants who weren't up for elimination in the episode. The first time was in Getting Teardrop to Talk with Book and Ice Cube's icons. *In iance's voting screen, the letters aren't ABCDEFG, but IJKLMNO *Puffball isn't bandaged anymore because used the bandages to make the fake buzzer. *The black fume emitted from 8-Ball after his death makes a person always says "eight", which affected Saw. **The answer to "What is the past tense of 'eat'" is "ate", and it is pronounced same as "eight", therefore Saw mistakenly got the question right. *This is the first time in BFB that the votes have gone down. *Although some of the contestants are still dead and most of them haven't changed (like in BFB 7), Needle managed to detach from Naily. *This is the first BFB episode where a character breaks the fourth wall (not including when the ones that are UFE are revealed). *Around 3:20, Loser's jawbreaker can be seen in TV's screen floating in space. *8-Ball is the first male contestant to die onscreen when they get eliminated. * This is the first even-numbered episode of Season 4 without Recommended Characters. * The Liar Ball made a cameo on TV during the cake at stake. * It is revealed in this episode that Match is flexible. * Match pushing the voting screen and jumping out may be a reference to Thanks for 4 years!, because in that video Pen does something similar. * Coincidentally, in Thanks for 4 years of Thanks for 4 years!, Match mentions Pen. Rankings These rankings are based on the person who said the correct answer first on their respective team. # - Answered by Pen # - Answered by Cloudy # - Answered by Cake # - Answered by Barf Bag # - Answered by Golf Ball # - Answered by Saw # - Answered by Bubble; originally up for elimination, but declared safe after Match showed the footage # - Answered by Stapy; originally safe, but declared up for elimination after Match showed the footage Goofs *At 4:55, Woody has no arms. **Pie can also be seen with no limbs, and Basketball has no legs. *During the beginning of the challenge, Flower looks a bit smaller than usual. **This also the case for Lollipop. *During the beginning of the challenge, Firey is not burning. *For a brief frame at 5:41, Bubble's mouth is not colored in. *When Saw says "Ow, this is easy!", for a brief moment, her mouth is not colored. *At 6:42 Puffball's face is larger than normal *At 10:02, Match is bigger than usual. *At 9:41, Bubble's mouth is gray. *Remote isn't on the end card at 10:53 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Delayed